Día de San Valentín
by Sakhory
Summary: 4 historias de San Valentín, con diferentes parejas. ¡Que lo disfruten!


¡Hi! Aquí un fic de San Valentín =).

¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto Suigetsu (Ya quisiera ¬¬) Ok, ninguno me pertenece, ¿vale? Son del Gran Kishimoto-sama.

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema.

Advertencias: Algo de OCC. Estas historias transcurrieron antes de los exámenes Chunnin.

* * *

___

**1) Sasuke & Sakura**

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban entrenando junto a su equipo.

Mientras Kakashi-sensei le explicaba a Naruto como controlar el chackra, ellos estaban sentados sobre el césped, esperando a que su sensei se ocupe de su entrenamiento.

Todo era silencio hasta que…

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?-

-… ¿Debería?-

-Bueno, es día de San Valentín, ya sabes…-

-¿Qué tan importante es ese día?-

-Bueno… es un día que pasas con una persona especial y querida para ti- dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-¿Y yo soy especial para ti?-

-Bueno… sí- dijo ella, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba, ya que Sasuke se comenzó a acercar a ella- ¿Qu-que haces?

-Shh -la calló él- el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo.

La chica hizo silencio.

-Sakura –dijo él, cuando su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el de ella- ¿Quieres que te bese?

-Sasuke-kun… yo…-

-¡Hey! El entrenamiento no ha terminado, niños pícaros- dijo Naruto guiñándoles un ojo.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron, esta última, muy sonrojada.

**2) Naruto & Hinata**

Luego de ese entrenamiento, Naruto se encontraba exhausto. Se dirigió a la tienda de ramen.

Yendo para allí, vio una cara conocida.

-¡Hey Hinata!-dijo el rubio-¿Qué haces? ¿No tienes nadie con quién pasar este día?

-N-no-dijo la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¿tú no… estas con Sakura?-

Antes eso, Naruto se echó a reír.

-Hinata, ¿Qué cosas dices? Sakura está interesada en Sasuke, no en mí.-

-Yo creí que ustedes… bueno, que tenían algo.

-¡No! Yo no tengo anda con nadie-dijo esto último bajando al cabeza apenado.

-S-si quieres yo puedo quedarme contigo-

Naruto la miró sorprendido, y la chica se percató de esto.

-¡E-es decir! Si no es problema, claro-

-No Hinata-chan, no es ningún problema- dijo Naruto, para luego sonreír.

Los dos entraron a comer ramen, y a pasar esa tarde juntos hablando, riéndose, pero sin percatarse de lo que cada uno sentía respecto al otro.

**3) Neji & TenTen**

Se sentían los gritos entusiasmados de Lee, al recibir la noticia de que iban a poder competir en los exámenes Chunnin.

-TenTen-dijo Neji de pronto-¿Crees estar lista para esos exámenes?

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió ella, pero Neji la miró con preocupación.

-¿En serio? Puede ser muy peligroso…

-¿Y?

-No quiero que nada te pase, TenTen.

TenTen solo miró a Neji sin saber que decirle. Gracias a dios su sensei y su otro compañero de equipo no estaban observando.

Neji observando a su compañero, creyó que de verdad ella se había percatado de sus verdaderas intenciones, y decidió "mentir".

-Digo, solo porque somos compañeros de equipo, y no me gustaría que te sustituyeran o algo así.-

_Así que eso era lo que pasaba _pensóTenTen.

-Ah- solo pudo decir ella.

La situación incómoda, se vio interrumpida por Lee.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¡No parece que tengan mucho entusiasmo por esa noticia!-

-Estoy bien –le dijo TenTen a Lee –No pasa _nada_ –dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nada".

Neji captó la indirecta, y se arrepintió de no haberle dicho que se quedara ese día con él. Tendría que pasar _otro_ San Valentín solo.

O eso pensaba él.

**4) Shikamaru & Temari**

Temari acababa de llegar a la aldea de Konoha.

-Iré a caminar un rato- le dijo a sus hermanos –no se cuando volveré, y no me busquen.

-Ten cuidado- alcanzó a decirle Kankuro antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Gaara solo hizo silencio.

Temari estaba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que tropezó con algo, o más bbien dicho, con alguien.

-¿Quién rayos te crees? –replicó ella.

-No seas problemática, mujer- dijo alguien, que ya saben quien a de ser.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar, mujer? Me duele la cabeza -replicó él- mi nombre es Shikamaru. Creo que no eres de por aquí- dijo, dirigiéndole una discreta mirada a su protector con el símbolo de reloj de arena.

-Pues… sí-dijo, tratando de conservar la calma, para no golpearlo por decir algo tan obvio.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? –dijo de pronto-

Temari lo miró sorprendida. Aunque… ¿Por qué no?

-Está bien-dijo ella, pero sin bajar mucho la guardia-

-Pareces ser inteligente-dijo Shikamaru

-¿Y eso que?- dijo Temari, disimulando una sonrisa por el "cumplido"-

-Mmm… me gustaría retarte a una partida de Shogi. ¿Aceptas…?

-No veo porque no.

* * *

**El último no quedo muy romántico _**

**En fin…**

**¿Reviews?**

**Y…**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**


End file.
